


the greatest fan of your life

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: He’s not perfect at loving Phil. But one day, he will be the kind of person that Phil deserves in his life.Orlearning to accept yourself is harder than it seems





	the greatest fan of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Pride month 2019, eh?
> 
> Really though, I'm so proud and happy for D&P. My heart still feels like it's going to burst. They really did that.
> 
> This fic is a dedicated to this INSANE pride month, and the song that helped to inspire it is 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Gal_tic or on tumblr @galhowell

_i'll be your cryin' shoulder_

**2010**

Dan’s not great with this. The whole...emotional thing. 

He couldn’t help it, really. The stream of _‘that’s so gay, Howell. Man up.’_ that taunted him whenever he felt an ounce of emotion. Turns out the ‘you can take the boy out of an all boys school, but you can’t take the emotional trauma back’ was true (ironic considering he always joked about it to cope.)

However, when it came to Phil and Phil crying, it was a different story. 

“I just don’t know where I went wrong.” Phil had blubbered to him, wiping his eyes as he sat on the couch, looking incredibly small for someone over six feet tall. 

Sitting down beside him, Dan, in a moment of true vulnerability, had taken his hand. 

“Hey. Listen here, Bub. If anyone doesn’t like you for being who you are, then they’re a tosser.” 

Seeing Phil prepared to argue his point, he shook his head. 

“No. You’re an incredible person, and I love you. You being gay is part of who you are, and you deserve to be treated with respect.” 

Sniffing, Phil had rested his head on his shoulder, seeming to have calmed down a bit. “You’re too good to me” He had said after a moment, moving to press a kiss to Dan’s shoulder. 

Smiling softly, Dan had returned the kiss, placing it on the top of his mop of black hair. “Shh. You know what you’ve done for me.”

He may still have struggled to show true vulnerability himself. But when it came to Phil, he was always prepared to be there for him. 

  
  


_ I'll be love suicide _

**2012**

He’d never seen Phil that stressed before. 

“Look. I didn’t mean for the video to leak, Dan! I thought I had taken it off of my account fully. Turns out I hadn’t. I - I don’t want to put a barrier between us because of this. I know you’re upset.”

Running a hand through his hair, Dan had huffed, not knowing exactly what to say. 

“I’m effectively outed now. Everyone online is saying I’m gay. You know how that word effects me, Phil. Yeah, it was a nice video. But now we’re going to have to deal with it being online forever.”

Looking up, he felt himself soften slightly as he saw Phil’s expression - half scared, and half concerned.

Sighing, he had shaken his head. It wasn’t Phil’s fault. He had been right - this couldn’t tear them apart. 

“I’m not upset with you. I’m sorry that...I’ve been so hard on you since this happened. I just...don’t know how to process this yet.” He had said after a few moments, looking up at Phil sheepishly. In that moment, he felt 18 again. He had come a long way since meeting Phil, but old habits always die hard. 

Feeling the bed dip beside him, he had felt relief surge through him as Phil put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

They would be fine. 

He was trying.

  
  
  
  


_ I'll be better when I'm older _

  
**2019**

_ Post. _

Dan had shrunk back as the video went live.

This was it. He was out. 

For once, the word ‘gay’ didn’t seem so scary. Not with Phil in his life, anyway. 

Maybe it was being 28. He didn’t give a shit anymore what people thought. 

  
  
  


_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

  
  
  


Phil posting had been a different story, however. 

Pure joy had spread through him. He’d never been so proud. 

Smiling from ear to ear, Dan had immediately wrapped him up in a big hug. 

Their entire future was ahead. For the first time, he had never felt so far from the scared kid he had been at 19. 

And beside him, there was Phil. Always Phil. 

Phil, who had always been braver than him. Who had loved him despite everything. 

He had the whole rest of his life to make it up to him. 

The future had never looked brighter. 


End file.
